No es Navidad
by Lulufma
Summary: Lo que significa un veinticinco de diciembre para Sasuke Uchiha. [Regalo para Melissa].


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: Capítulo único.

* * *

 _ **"No es Navidad"**_

* * *

—Para Melissa—

* * *

.

El invierno siempre había sido la estación predilecta de Sasuke, pero desde que había visto a Sarada pescar un resfriado algunos meses atrás, él y Sakura habían decidido trasladarse de aldea cada vez que empezaba a granizar.

Sasuke exhaló frustrado al ver caer copos blancos frente a él, la nieve los había alcanzado.

Rápidamente bajó algunos peñascos níveos antes de que Sakura lo alcanzara y con fuerza empezó a golpear los bordes de una pequeña cueva que había divisado metros atrás. Al tercer golpe la nieve que se había acumulado encima de la pequeña cueva cayó delante de él, cerrando la entrada.

Era la tercera cueva que descartaba en la noche.

Torció los labios y ladeó su cabeza, buscando el rostro de su esposa. Sakura, un metro más arriba, lo veía angustiada, pero con optimismo en aquellos ojos verdes. Ella tenía la piel sensible: en el verano le salían abundantes pecas en la nariz y en el invierno, como ahora, nubes rosas se arrebolaban en sus mejillas y su nariz permanecía roja durante toda la estación. El rostro de su hija, que se asomaba por encima del hombro derecho de Sakura, lucía muy similar al de su madre. Sasuke percibió dos gruesas líneas negras caídas en su redondeado rostro, Sarada estaba dormida sostenida con una manta contra la espalda de su madre.

Sasuke vio a Sakura entreabrir sus pálidos labios. Él sabía muy bien las palabras de ánimo que saldrían de la boca de su mujer; pero antes de que ella empezara, un estruendoso sonido estalló en el aire.

Luces amarillas se separaban del centro para abrirse en diferentes puntas, cayendo pequeños puntos refulgentes en el negro cielo.

Sarada, quien había sido despertada por el ruido, boqueó sonidos incomprensibles que Sakura no pasó por alto. Deshizo el nudo de la manta que había hecho para sostener a su hija y la giró con cuidado hasta su pecho, para que observara mejor las luces de colores.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien se adelantó. Al llegar a la cima de la colina, observó un pequeño pueblo que se encontraba algunos metros cuesta abajo. La pequeña aldea brillaba debido a los faroles que colgaban de los postes; cuando Sasuke la alcanzó, reparó en el detalle de que todos los pobladores vestían yukatas, abrigados por pequeños chalecos y bufandas de piel. Un árbol que aproximadamente doblaba la estatura de Sasuke se levantaba en el centro del poblado.

Sakura hizo simples cuentas en su cabeza; no había duda, ya había pasado más de medio año desde que había dado a luz a Sarada en una de las tantas guaridas del ex maestro de Sasuke. Karin había dado a conocer realmente entusiasmada la fecha de nacimiento del pequeño bulto que descansaba en brazos de su temblorosa madre: un treinta y uno de marzo.

Las mejillas de Sakura se inflaron de la emoción, era Navidad. La primera navidad con Sarada. Se giró con una jovial sonrisa hacia su esposo, y antes de exclamar lo que era obvio para ambos, una fuerte ráfaga cruzó por la cima del monte y su bufanda escapó de su cálido cuello.

—No —gimió angustiada al ver su bufanda caer sobre un charco de lodo helado. Giró hacia Sasuke y alejó a su hija de su regazo—. Cuida a Sarada, cariño, voy a lavarlo antes de que la mancha se quede.

Sasuke sostuvo a Sarada fuertemente, apoyando su brazo por debajo de sus muslos para que no cayera. La bufanda crema que Karin le había obsequiado a su esposa estaba húmeda y sucia; Sakura apreciaba mucho aquel pedazo de lana.

—Ten cuidado, el lago debe estar helado —señaló, conociendo la facilidad con que Sakura pescaba un refriado—. No te quedes mucho tiempo.

Sakura asintió preocupada mientras se alejaba restregando la bufanda entres sus manos.

—Pa-pá —gritó Sarada con los ojos fijos en el flequillo de su padre—. Papá, papá, papá…

Sasuke le sonrió, soltando una nube de vahó entre ellos. Cuando él la solía cargar, Sarada acostumbraba a llamarlo así repetidas veces hasta que ella misma consideraba que había sido suficiente. Al décimo _'papá'_ calló, encontrando más interesante jugar con el flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Antes de que el joven padre perdiera un cabello más de su frondoso flequillo, decidió dejar a Sarada en el suelo. La pequeña Uchiha estaba en la edad de querer pararse por sí misma, de querer dar sus primeros pasos.

Sus pequeñas botas se hundieron en la nieve, él la sostenía de su redondeada cintura, encontrándola mucho más gruesa de lo que recordaba. Revisó su ropa y dio con la respuesta: vestía una chompa de lana, por dentro una polera de tela delgada y dentro de esta, un calentador. Aparte de eso, llevaba puesto dos pantalones de tela gruesa y ya no quiso revisar cuántos pares de medias portaba.

Tocó las mejillas sonrojadas de su hija y estaban calientes; el color de su rostro no era por el frío, como había temido.

—El amor de tu madre nos va a matar.

Nada más que la verdad. Sakura era en extremo preocupada, demasiado. Nada más bastaba con ver a su hija que parecía un pingüino regordete, o sino podrían revisar sus costillas, apostaba que Sakura le habría fracturado algunas con sus abrazos inesperados.

Sarada lo observaba como si comprendiera y entre miradas, acusaban a Sakura de ser una esposa-madre sobre protectora.

Sakura no tardó mucho en aparecer y se arrodilló a su lado, con la noticia que la fuerte ráfaga había cortado. La parte húmeda de su bufanda colgaba de su bolso.

—Es 25 de diciembre —susurró Sakura con los ojos de colores debido a las luces en el cielo— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Y a pesar de que los fuegos artificiales eran uno de los espectáculos más hermosos de las festividades, Sasuke no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver a Sarada aferrada al rezago de su madre, con los ojos brillosos y la boquita entre abierta.

—Que faltan seis días para que Sarada cumpla nueve meses.

Sakura lo observó sorprendida, para luego soltar una pequeña risa, destilando ternura de sus grandes ojos.

—Es verdad, ¿oíste eso Sarada? —le susurró muy de cerca, peinando su rebelde cabello con los dedos.

Los fuegos artificiales siguieron estallando en el cielo y a pesar de que los dedos de ambos estaban tiesos y blancos, permanecieron un momento más hasta que Sarada empezó a bostezar para finalmente, caer rendida sobre el pecho de su madre.

 **…**

.

Con Sarada en brazo, Sasuke apuraba el paso sabiendo que pronto amanecería y ellos aún no habían encontrado un refugio.

—Debimos bajar a esa aldea, cariño. De paso aprovechábamos y nos comprabas nuestros regalos.

Sasuke la observó de soslayo, por encima de la cabellera oscura de su hija. Sabía que estaba bromeando, la herencia que había heredado de su clan la había usado en le reconstrucción de Konoha, y ella lo sabía.

—No veo mi regalo —contraatacó con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura soltó una suave risa, dio dos pasos más a la izquierda y apretó con fuerza la manga de su esposo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el muñón.

—Te lo daré cuando encontremos una cueva… o algún lugar menos frío —susurró de forma cantarina.

Cuando Sasuke quiso responder, notó una peculiaridad en el suelo, entre la poca nieve que había, algunos huecos marrones empezaban a apoderarse de la superficie: habían pisado tierra fresca. Ya no estaba nevando, tan solo era granizo.

—¡Por allá! —gritó Sakura, corriendo hacia el lugar que había señalado.

Sasuke sostuvo con fuerza a su hija y siguió a Sakura quien se estaba asegurando de que la cueva fuera completamente segura.

Cuando Sasuke entró, encontró al menos cinco mantas desplegadas sobre el suelo. Depositó a su hija entre ellas y Sakura se encargó de envolverla como si se tratara de una niña recién nacida.

 _Feliz navidad_ , susurró Sakura antes de dormirse.

Y el regalo de la señora Uchiha murió entre sus suaves ronquidos.

:_:

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Melissa feliz navidad! Me apuré con este pedido porque no le veía sentido publicarlo después así que al menos en Perú, lo publiqué el día 25 de diciembre, aunque es muy probable que lo leas después ;-;

Espero te haya gustado y como sé que te gusta "Porque Sasuke es hombre", siento que este capítulo bien podría anexarse a la historia. Siempre imaginaré a Sasuke como un hombre protector, mi headcanon es que las cuidó a ambas como si fueran frágiles, obviando claro la fuerza de Sakura y la futura fuerza de su hija.

Disculpa la demora :(

Besos :B

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
